Todo lo que necesita saber sobre su pony
by Old Grimie
Summary: Gracias por su compra. Esta guía rápida le ayudará a aclarar preguntas frecuentes sobre el cuidado de su pony, estamos pendientes de sus consultas para atenderlas lo más rápido posible.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Felicidades, ahora tiene su propio pony.

Para empezar, de parte de la tienda "My Littlest Pet Shop", le agradecemos por su compra. Estamos muy orgullosos de contar con miles de clientes satisfechos en nuestro historial y usted no será la excepción.

Garantizamos que la experiencia de cuidar de su nueva mascota, en este caso un pony, será de lo más enriquecedora y grata.

Dentro de la caja encontrará lo siguiente:

Un pony de alguno de los cuatro tipos:

Terrestre, caracterizado por su fuerza y buen tamaño.

Pegaso, alado que puede volar, aunque se le dan mejor las siestas regulares.

Unicornio, Más elegante y delicado, caracterizado por el cuerno que le sale de la frente, se recomienda tomar precaución por el uso de telequinesis.

Alicornio. Alado y con cuerno, por lo general requiere cuidados muy específicos, ya que suelen pertenecer a la realeza, hecho que se nota en sus característicos modales y excentricidades.

Nota: _"el tipo de pony puede variar según pedido, el cuál puede ser también solicitado como aleatorio o sorpresa"._

Una cama especial para pony. Según el tipo de pony el material base puede ser:

Heno primaveral de Ponyviile, en caso de los terrestres.

Nube de baja presión atmosférica, en caso de los pegasos.

Algodón de primera recolección de los campos de Canterlot con extra suavizante de plumas con perfume de vainilla y limón, para el caso de un unicornio.

Acojinado de plumas con almohadas dobles, si es alicornio.

Cobijas de diferentes tipos para cada estación del año.

Una dotación de heno enlatado para un mes.

Un juguete para pony (puede variar desde una pelota hasta un libro, o una máquina del juicio final).

Un contrato para la aseguradora (es una simple medida para evitarse problemas por posibles incidentes en caso de que su pony haga alguna travesura never forget Double Rainboom).

 **IMPORTANTE**

El cuidado de un pony es una responsabilidad muy seria, al ser un ser sensible y social, un pony requiere bastante atención y cuidados específicos dependiendo de su personalidad. Haga todo lo posible por evitar que se deprima. Los ponies son muy susceptibles a ataques de esquizofrenia y tendencias sicópatas. Algunos ponies de desarrollan mejor al tener de uno a seis mil ochocientos amigos ponies cerca. No se sorprenda si su pony trata de hacerse amigo de otros y los invita a su casa para armar una fiesta mientras usted no esta en casa. En algunos casos su pony puede buscar cmpañía de un dragón bebé. En ese caso se recomienda tener al menos un par de extintores en la casa.

 **PRECAUCIÓN**

En caso de tener un pony terrestre rosado, evite la cafeína y el exceso de dulces. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas.

Además, los ponies pueden ser dulces, demasiado dulces, en especial cuando son pequeños. Se recomienda medir la glucosa en su sangre regularmente, tener ponies pequeños puede provocar diabetes.

En este instructivo incluiremos las mejores recomendaciones y soluciones a preguntas frecuentes referentes al cuidado de su pony.

Estamos atentos a sus comentarios, reviews y consultas para poder contestarlas en este registro que servirá de referencia para futuros dueños de ponies.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Olde Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de"My Littlest Pet Shop".


	2. Cómo hacer que se tome la medicina

**Cómo hacer que se tome su medicina**

Saludos, estimado(a) lector(a), en esta ocasión estamos con un instructivo paso a paso para que podamos hacer que nuestro pony se tome su medicina.

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

La sañud de su pony es una de las mayores prioridades para que pueda ser feliz. Seguramente se ha debido preguntar cómo hacer para cuando toca darle la medicina que recetó el veterinario, en especial cuando se trata de una pastilla de esas que tanto les desagradan, y más en especial cuando se trata de una pony pegaso con melena arco iris.

Ya varias veces me vi en esta penosa situación, pero por la experiencia propia pude aprender uno que otro truco y también el procedimiento adecuado para hacer más sencillo el día a día con un pony en la casa.

Una gran amistad conlleva una gran responsabilidad cuando hablamos de tener ponies en casa.

Así que con este simple y efectivo instructivo pretendemos facilitarle la tarea de hacer que se tome su medicina y garantizar la buena salud de su pony.

1\. Saque dos cubos de azúcar de su frasco de azúcar.

2\. Saque una pastilla del empaque de medicina para pony y póngala dentro de uno de los cubos de azúcar. El primero es un cubo de solo azúcar y el segundo tendrá la medicina dentro.

3\. Dele el primer cubo de azúcar a su pony para que adquiera confianza y se relaje.

4\. Sostenga al pony recostado en su brazo izquierdo como si fuese un bebé, las caricias y rascar detrás de las orejas ayudarán a que se calme.

5\. Luego sujete segundo cubo de azúcar (el que tiene la pastilla) con sus dedos índice y pulgar para que, con el dedo anular, pueda ejercer un poco de presión en la comisura de la boca del pony y hacer que abra los labios.

6\. Ahora deposite el segundo cubo de azúcar dentro de la pequeña abertura de la boca y proceda a acariciar las mejillas del pony para que haga pasar la pastilla lo más rápido posible por su garganta.

7\. Recoja la pastilla que su pony escupió del suelo y límpiela con un paño suave. Saque al pony de debajo del escritorio y sujétela de la cintura firmemente para evitar que escape rodeándola con un brazo.

8\. Con los dedos anular y pulgar de su mano libre trate de ejercer presión en las comisuras de la boca del pony mientras trata de introducir en su boca la pastilla que previamente puso en su palma y cierre la boca del pony con la mano cuando haya introducido la pastilla entre sus dientes mientras que con el pulgar frota la garganta de su pony hacia abajo para que haga pasar la pastilla.

9\. Ponga un poco de ungüento para golpes en su mejilla (la que tenga marca de herradura) y busque otra pastilla que no esté tan diluida y sucia como la que ahora está en el suelo

10\. Cierre puertas y ventanas antes de que su pony trate de escapar por ellas.

11\. Saque al pony de encima del librero y pídale a un amigo que la sujete como a un bebé, con la cara mirando hacia arriba, en su regazo y envolviéndola con una toalla para evitar que se mueva demasiado.

12\. Con ayuda de una regla de madera, o de plástico. Ejerza fuerza de palanca entre los dientes del pony para abrir su boca y deje caer la pastilla en la apertura.

13\. Con ayuda de unas banditas adhesivas cubra las heridas, previamente desinfectadas, de los dedos y otros lugares y certifique a su amigo que su pony está al día con las vacunas antirrábicas. Se recomienda también tener ungüento para golpes a mano, no se limitan a morder cuando se sienten amenazados.

14\. Saque una nueva pastilla de la caja y un saco de tela resistente. Busque al pony en la cochera.

15\. Use otro cubo de azúcar (también pueden ser una manzana o un poco de sidra) para atraer al pony y pídale disculpas por lo sucedido. Asegurándose de que no vea el saco de tela

16\. Espere pacientemente hasta que su pony entre en confianza y se coma la carnada.

17\. Atrape al pony con el saco de tela. No se preocupe si no funciona al primer intento, lo importante es que tarde o temprano acabará dentro de la bolsa.

18\. Recoja los trozos de porcelana del o los floreros que se rompieron en el proceso y también recoja los vidrios rotos del suelo para evitar futuros accidentes y meta al pony en su jaula para viajes.

19\. Lleve a su pony con el veterinario para que le hagan el tratamiento correspondiente por no haber tomado su pastilla a tiempo.

20\. De paso aproveche el camino de regreso para visitar los comercios cercanos y reponer los objetos arruinados mientras perseguía a su pony.

Esperamos que esta guía le resulte útil para cuidar a su pony y que tenga un buen día.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	3. Catálogo Terrestres

**Catálogo**

Terrestres

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Es evidente que muchos hoy en día quieren hacer su pedido inmediatamente, sin embargo hay que tomar en cuenta el tipo de pony que uno desea, o si quiere arriesgarse a tener una agradable sorpresa.

Por lo general se empieza todo instructivo con un catálgo, pero seguir el orden tradicional de las cosas no siempre es la mejor manera. Claros ejemplos vemos en sagas tan reconocidas como Star Wars, aunque en verdad nuestro caso es que los papeles se confundieron en la editorial, por lo que no tenemos todo ordenado como quisiéramos.

Créanme que es la última vez que le pedimos a una pegaso gris con estrabismo que se encargue de llevar los documentos. Es bastante tierna, lo admito, pero a la hora de hacer mandados puede meter más de una pata.

 **Terrestres**

Estos pueden ser variados en colores, por lo general son caracterizados por tener una fuerza impresionante y un sentido de apego a la familia bastante grande, suelen preferir agrandar el grupo familiar a independizarse.

Son excelentes para aquellos que realizan trabajos físicos y viven en el campo, porque disfrutan mucho del espacio para correr libremente, además de que son muy afines a los árboles.

— Personalidad:

Como en todas las cosas, hay excepciones, pero su naturaleza suele ser bastante diligente en cuanto a trabajos físicos, por su fuerza y niveles de estamina siempre los verás con ganas de hacer algo, ya sea: Recolectar comida de los árboles, organizar fiestas, buscar su cutie mark o incluso hacer competencias simplemente para deshacerse de la mucha energía que acumulan en su cuerpo. No tienen problemas para expresar cómo se sienten con señales fáciles de entender, solo tiene que fijarse en la posición de sus orejas y cola.

— Dieta: Su fuerza y resistencia no vienen solos, sino que son producto de su acelerado metabolismo, que implica un apetito voraz. Se alimentan principalmente de frutas, heno y verduras.

Aunque no son muy exigentes con el tipo de alimento ni la calidad de este, algunos ejemplares muestran gran afinidad con las manzanas, a tal punto que raras veces comen otra cosa (se recomienda esconder sus vitaminas en el puré de manzanas que se come).

No se recomienda darles muchos dulces porque ya tienen bastante energía. Hubo casos en que los ponies terrestres presentaron una rápida adicción al azúcar y ahora resultan un verdadero problema cuando uno quiere comprarse una golosina para si mismo. Tal incremento en sus reservas energéticas puede permitirles, en algunos casos, romper las leyes de la física e incluso la cuarta pared, cosas que ya de por sí son muy difíciles para los unicornios.

En caso de que eso suceda, deberá ajustar su presupuesto para cubrir las azucaradas necesidades de su pony, ya que si no recibe una dotación de azúcar diaria podría deprimirse.

— Higiene:

El caso de los terrestres no es muy complicado, un baño con agua fría o tibia con jabón cada dos días , dependiendo de la frecuencia con que se ensucia, suele ser suficiente.

El cepillado de su manto y crin no es obligatorio, pero con una vez a la semana es suficiente para que se vea bien. Tomar en cuenta de que por lo general no llevan muy bien el tema de los buenos modales en la mesa, tenga cuidado porque manchan.

— Recomendaciones:

Suelen ser diurnos, pero no resisten quedarse hasta tarde cuando toca hacer una fiesta. Tenga siempre a mano algo para taparse los oídos si esto llega a suceder y necesita dormir.

Nunca, pero NUNCA le de café o Redbull a su pony terrestre si es de color rosado con melena esponjosa, fueron tantos los incidentes que sucedieron que la cláusula "Pinkie" de las pólizas de seguro actuales especifica que no se hacen responsables de daños causados por ponies sobre estimulados con bebidas energéticas.

No trate de hacer cosas que exijan mucho esfuerzo mental para su pony terrestre, suelen ser reacios a las matemáticas y a lo elegante. Mucho más si consideran que sus matemáticas son elegantes.

NUNCA ROMPA UNA PROMESA QUE LE HAYA HECHO A SU PONY, O SE ARREPENTIRÁ.

Tenga siempre un espacio amplio libre para que su pony terrestre pueda invitar a sus amigos o familia a una fiesta, de lo contrario se hará el espacio por cuenta propia. Si tiene un jardín amplio también puede aprovechar el mismo para que su pony se alimente del mismo.

No rechace una invitación de su pony terrestre a una fiesta a menos que sea inevitable. Se toman muy en serio cuando invitan a alguien a un evento y el rechazo continuo puede hacer que su pony se deprima o desarrolle una actitud psicótica.

— Variantes:

Los ponies terrestres suelen ser los menos variantes en la especie, lo principal en diferenciarlos es su personalidad y afinidad a cierto entorno

Dependiendo de su personalidad, por lo general son más afines al campo, en granjas se sienten muy cómodos. También hay algunos que prefieren terrenos rocosos ya que son más afines a las mismas rocas. Con estos últimos se recomienda extremo cuidado de no hacerlos enojar, sus cascos pueden triturar hasta granito.

Bueno, espero que con esto se aclaren algunas dudas, pronto actualizaremos con más contenido del catálogo para identificar las necesidades de su pony y las recomendaciones adecuadas para mejorar su calidad de vida.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de My Littlest Pet Shop.


	4. Catálogo Pegasos

**Catálogo**

Pegasos

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Los pegasos, ponies alados con un espíritu libre, desafiante, buen sentido de lealtad y humor siempre serán unos de los favoritos de los viajeros frecuentes y practicantes de todo tipo de deportes. Pocas mascotas pueden llegar a la misma velocidad que alcanzan cuando se proponen hacer su máximo esfuerzo.

Entre las cosas que más cabe destacar, es que requieren un cuidado específico para asegurar que no se depriman.

— Personalidad:

Son conocidos por ser majestuosos y nobles corceles, con el cerebro de un ave.

Están bastante cómodos en lugares altos de la casa o árboles e incluso nubes, las superficies suaves son sus favoritas para descansar.

También los caracteriza una personalidad bastante juguetona, algunos pueden ser bastante tímidos, pero con algo de paciencia y mucho amor llegan a confiar en uno. No olvidemos que algunos son muy competitivos, en especial en cuanto a velocidad de vuelo, llegan a ser un poco vanidosos en ese aspecto.

Disfrutan mucho del aire libre y de los juegos de pareja, así que no se deprimirá fácilmente si al menos una persona juega con él o ella. Pero también son un poco impacientes, no les gusta esperar cuando se trata de hacer algo que quieren.

Su personalidad activa puede ser engañosa, porque no tienen mucha resistencia, se agotan rápido y esto hace que requieran muchas siestas al día.

Y, en especial, aunque no quieran admitirlo, se mueren por sentir caricias y que les rasquen en las partes sensibles (base de las alas, pecho, barbilla, cuello, detrás de las orejas)

— Dieta:

Como todo pony, disfrutan mucho del heno y las frutas dulces, los postres también entran entre sus gustos, pero no generan dependencia al azúcar como los ponies terrestres.

Disfrutan mucho de la comida vegetariana, en especial cuando está fría, costumbre desarrollada al vivir entre las nubes. No les gusta mucho comer sopa, menos si está recién hecha, su lengua no tolera altas temperaturas.

Hasta el momento no se ha encontrado registro de un pegaso al que no le guste la sidra de manzana, algunos llegan a desarrollar dependencia de ella por su sabor. Están felices si se la pueden tomar al menos una vez al mes o en ocasiones especiales.

Son bastante sensibles a los sabores amargos, por lo que darles la medicina puede ser un verdadero reto.

— Higiene:

Como su entorno natural está entre las nubes, suelen ser bastante limpios, frecuentemente se acicalan las plumas de las alas y las del pecho, ritual que puede llevarles alrededor de una hora diaria, más si son de una variante especial con alas más delicadas.

El baño es recomendable solo y solamente si es un día soleado, de lo contrario su sensibilidad al clima obligará al pony por reflejo a refugiarse por encima de las nubes hasta secarse. Pero, como no puede volar por las plumas mojadas, se frustrará y usted pasará el resto del día con un pony mirándole feo mientras trata de acicalarse las plumas.

— Recomendaciones:

Algunos pegasos son más sensibles a los ruidos y estímulos que otros, por lo que tratan de estar a solas, pero cuando adquieren confianza con uno se convierten en criaturas muy apegadas. En ese caso es bueno hacer que se duerma y dejarle algo de comida antes de salir, una nota a su alcance servirá para que sepa que no fue abandonado, aunque no sepan leer.

Cepillar la melena y el pelaje de su pony puede ser una forma muy gratificante de eliminar el estrés de ambos. Tenga especial cuidado cuando llega a la parte del estómago, un pegaso no deja que cualquiera le toque el vientre, incluso se pone violento, en especial si es una yegua embarazada.

Tenga un poco de crema para golpes a la mano cuando acaricie a su pegaso. No se acerque demasiado a los cascos, no todos son tolerantes a que se los toquen, porque sienten cosquillas apenas algo entra en contacto con las almohadillas.

En lo posible evite que su pegaso sepa que salió cuando todavía es pequeño. Suelen seguirlo a uno y algo malo podría pasar. Puede dejarlo salir de la casa con toda confianza cuando tenga un **poco más de 6 meses de edad**.

Como son muy curiosos, es bueno tener muchos juguetes, también se entretienen con la televisión y los videojuegos, todavía no se entiende cómo henos pueden jugar con los mandos, pero lo hacen y les gusta.

En lo posible trate de ser flexible con los horarios, no son muy listos para distinguir la hora y suelen ser bastante impulsivos.

— Variantes:

Entre los pegasos hay de todos los colores y tallas. Aunque por lo general suelen ser más pequeños que los terrestres y unicornios, ya que es necesario mantener cierta ligereza para poder volar. Aún así no se puede explicar cómo es que algunos pegasos voluminosos con gran masa muscular y alas pequeñas pueden volar.

Sin embargo, hay dos variantes principales que podemos distinguir con facilidad:

… Pegaso común. Estos son los más abundantes y fáciles de encontrar, suelen ser bastante sociables, aunque no necesitan estar rodeados de muchos ponies para sentirse felices, pero cuando toca festejar lo hacen a lo grande. Disfrutan mucho jugar bromas.

Sus alas son de plumas y muestran un pelaje liso, su pecho y la base de las alas se ponen bastante esponjosos con la humedad.

Suelen venir en colores vivos y con contrastes bastante alegres.

Siempre buscan algo que se mueva para entretenerse.

… Pony murciélago o nocturno. Sus alas son especiales por ser similares a las de un murciélago, esto las hace más delicadas y sensibles. Es señal de gran confianza cuando nos dejan tocar sus alas.

Sus colores suelen ser oscuros y apagados, variando desde un negro total a un gris ceniza. Sus ojos varían bastante de color, estos pueden ser de todo color.

 **Su tasa de reproducción es bastante reducida por lo que solo se adquieren por pedido sorpresa.**

Las orejas suelen ser un poco más largas que las de los pegasos comunes por el pelaje suave que las cubre y sus ojos cierran las pupilas en el día por su sensibilidad a la luz tomando apariencia de la de un felino.

Tienen un par de colmillos que usan para extraer el jugo de sus presas (frutas de los árboles y golosinas jugosas), también pueden comer sólidos, pero prefieren dejar las cosas secas, tienen la costumbre de morder muy seguido.

Aunque suelen ser nocturnos, su horario puede adaptarse a ser crepuscular, lo que significa que puede hacerse más activo en las madrugadas y atardeceres. Además, jugar con un pony murciélago en la mañana es el equivalente a quedarse despierto hasta tarde, cosa que todo pegaso disfruta.

Por su inusual forma de alimentarse tienen que hacerlo muy seguido por eso muchos pasan su tiempo tratando de buscar nuevos sabores mezclando jugos de diferentes cosas que encuentran en sus "cacerías" nocturnas, las cuales les gusta dedicar a encontrar cosas interesantes para preparar su cena, o desayuno, o como se diga.

No les de jugo en un vaso cuando sean pequeños, porque intentarán morderlo, una un biberón muy suave y cambie la boquilla regularmente.

Espero que esto le sirva a la hora de elegir su pony, en caso de que se incline por un pegaso, es bueno saber de antemano algunas de las características del pony que desea pedir.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de My Littlest Pet Shop.


	5. Catálogo Unicornios

**Catálogo**

Unicornios

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Elegantes y refinados, los unicornios son mascotas muy recomendables para quienes disfrutan de las fiestas de té y eventos sofisticados, un buen libro y algo de música relajante.

Ya lo dijo un distinguido Borny: "No siempre voy a fiestas sofisticadas, pero cuando lo hago, voy con mi unicornio".

— Personalidad:

Son bastante inteligentes y creativos, a diferencia de los terrestres y pegasos, también suelen tener un carácter más susceptible con respecto a su apariencia, aunque algunos muestran obsesión hacia los libros y toda clase de información. Se han registrado reclamos por parte de algunos clientes por el tiempo que sus unicornios dedican a navegar en internet, pero eso no es de sorprender, su curiosidad es tan grande como la fuerza que tiene un terrestre.

El cuerno en su frente, de allí su nombre, es usado para canalizar sus energía mental de forma que pueda manifestar ciertos aspectos de su imaginación en la realidad, esto complica mucho las cosas a medida que más avanzado se hace en el uso de estas habilidades, usando telequinesis, ilusiones provocadas, teletransportación y muchas otras cosas, todavía no se han determinado todas las posibles habilidades de estos curiosos animalitos debido a su gran potencial.

Su mente es muy exigente, por lo que necesita ser desafiada regularmente, y para no deprimirse necesita estímulos mediante juegos de rompecabezas, lecturas frecuentes, conversaciones interesantes y demás. Si su mente no se estimula con el desarrollo intelectual, suelen optar por refinar sus habilidades en alguna tarea artesanal, ya sean: Corte y confección, pintura, diseño gráfico, clasificación de información o institución de una dictadura con su propio régimen económico.

En algunos casos pueden reducir sus necesidades intelectuales cuando tienen pareja, de esa manera satisfacen sus necesidades emocionales.

Son muy susceptibles en cuanto a su porte y lo que otros piensan de ellos, así que se debe tener mucho cuidado al darle un cumplido o una crítica constructiva. Pueden deprimirse fácilmente ante el rechazo, recluyéndose en alguna habitación y consumiendo grandes cantidades de helado, además de acumulando gatos.

— Dieta:

El heno es de sus favoritos, aunque tratan de disimularlo porque suelen mostrar ser poseedores de un paladar refinado mostrando afinidad con la comida gourmet. En especial por tener un sentido del gusto muy desarrollado, perciben el más mínimo sabor.

El uso de las habilidades de su cuerno dejan al unicornio exhausto porque hace uso de mucha energía para materializar su imaginación. Además de que no tienen estómagos grandes se limitan en cuanto a las raciones que se sirven. Esto implica frecuentes comidas de unos pocos bocados cargados con generosas raciones calóricas, casi cada dos horas.

Tras ver su necesidad alimenticia se nota el porqué de su afinidad a la comida gourmet, también disfrutan mucho de las golosinas, en especial de los postres a base de leche, como el pudin, flan, cremas y helados. Estos últimos les levantan el ánimo, por lo que se los recomienda cuando se están deprimiendo.

La mayoría suele ser más exigente con la calidad de su comida porque son más susceptibles a infecciones y enfermedades.

— Higiene:

Casi nunca se niegan a un baño de burbujas, prácticamente lo exigen cuando han pasado más de tres días sin uno o se han ensuciado por accidente.

Suelen ser muy cautos en cuanto a sus actividades al aire libre para evitar mancharse el pelaje más de lo necesario.

Su crin y cola deben ser cepillados frecuentemente, de lo contrario podemos arriesgarnos a que se sientan rechazados, el riesgo de este problema se reduce cuando crecen y se les regala un cepillo personalizado para que puedan hacerlo en su momento a solas.

Aunque la mayoría suele tener cuidado con sus actividades, algunos se ensucian mucho al jugar con aparatos mecánicos y rápidamente exigen un baño a profundidad para quitarse la suciedad acumulada.

Tenga especial consideración con las orejas, es donde más frecuentemente se le acumula la suciedad.

Los unicornios, al ser más de lado intelectual, son más delicados de salud y requieren bastantes cuidados. Suelen ser más propensos a enfermarse por cambios bruscos de clima o condiciones poco higiénicas.

— Recomendaciones:

Siempre tenga a mano un libro o alguna revista con muchas ilustraciones o algún disco con música sofisticada, el jazz es una buena opción. Los unicornios siempre buscan experiencias enriquecedoras.

Sáquelo de cuando en cuando a sus eventos sociales, ya sean elegantes o informales, siempre se la pasan bien en sociedad, pero se arriesga a pasar una gran vergüenza si se pone a bailar con su música favorita.

Mantenga un presupuesto provisorio para el caso de que su unicornio se deprima. Esto es para cubrir el gasto de los helados postres y chocolates que consumirá mientras se recupera. No importa si se los prohíbe, su unicornio los hará aparecer de algún lado y le hará llegar la factura, es un gasto inevitable para esas situaciones.

No deje aparatos demasiado costosos a su alcance, su curiosidad puede mover al unicornio a desarmarlo o jugar con dicho aparato.

Tenga a mano el número de algún equipo especial anti dictadores o un ejemplar del Best Seller de Lauren Faust "Amistad para unicornios", que le ayudará a evitar que se haga con el gobierno del país en que vive. O también puede evitar que esto pase si le consigue pareja a tiempo.

Sus necesidades emocionales son tan fuertes que no deberá escatimar en elogios y cumplidos, en especial mostrar aprecio por sus trabajos, siempre buscan aprobación por sus logros.

Tenga mucho cuidado cuando su unicornio es una yegua y alcanza la madurez. Ciertos dragones muestran cierta atracción hacia las unicornios más refinadas, aunque las unicornios casi siempre los dejan en la friendzone.

En caso de que su unicornio sea de una personalidad muy activa y quiera dejarlo en un sitio, se recomienda usar una correa a prueba de unicornios para evitar que se escape, dicho objeto está patentado para no permitir: Cambios de composición del cuerpo del pony, manipulación de la cuerda por telequinesis y teletransportación. Artículo disponible para todos los ponies.

Otra buena opción, en especial cuando es un pony pequeño que puede alejarse al salir a pasear, es el "Collar de Distancia", un collar que teletransporta al pony a su lado en cuanto se aleja una determinada distancia. Viene en diferentes distancias permitidas: 5 mt, 10 mt, 20 mt y la extensión máxima de 50 mt. Artículo disponible para los demás ponies.

Trate, en lo posible, de no tocar el cuerno de su pony sin su previo consentimiento, a pesar de ser una parte dura, es también el área más sensible y se incomoda mucho si de repente se lo tocan, lo mismo sucede con el vientre.

— Variantes:

No varían demasiado en apariencia, lo que los hace peculiares es la principal inclinación de su personalidad.

… Intelectuales. Pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en investigación, suelen hacerse muy activos en redes sociales que pueden usar desde un ordenador. Algunos arman sus propios blogs y dedican buen tiempo a cultivar alguna habilidad en alguna otra disciplina.

Muchos suelen tener síndrome obsesivo compulsivo, se hacen fanáticos del orden y la simetría. Maníacos de optimizar recursos o alguna cosa similar. Suelen buscar soluciones a problemas para pasar el tiempo, de lo contrario generan un problema para solucionarlo.

Cabe destacar que no son tan cuidadosos con su propia higiene por estar absortos en sus actividades, por lo que es recomendable sacarlo de vez en cuando a algún lugar a pasear lejos de sus libros y computadora. También se recomienda adquirir un par de lentes de descanso para pony, su obsesión por aprender cosas puede llegar a ser perjudicial para su visión.

También uno debe asegurarse de alimentarlo adecuadamente, porque gastan mucha energía estudiando o simplemente navegando en internet leyendo todo lo que pueden. Se concentran tanto en sus asuntos que hasta se les olvida comer y dormir lo necesario.

Son bastante estrictos con muchas cosas, en especial cuando se compromete el tiempo que puedan dedicar a sus aficiones.

… Artistas. Suelen ser de mente un poco más abierta, algo desubicados en ciertos temas, pero bastante considerados con los demás. Se caracterizan principalmente por su buen porte y habilidad para encajar en la sociedad.

Tienen buen gusto al vestir (sí, les gusta mucho usar ropa) y les gusta todo tipo de arte, en especial las relacionadas con la moda, son muy propensos a desequilibrios emocionales y hacen drama de casi todo, pero se les pasa rápido.

Un tanto desordenados, pero usan ese desorden para inspirarse y hacer todo tipo de cosas creativas. Pueden cambiar de humor con facilidad, por lo que requieren un trato muy comprensivo.

Debido a sus necesidades "especiales", no se sorprenda si desaparecen algunas de sus joyas en a casa y luego vea que fueron usadas en un vestido, escultura o cualquier tipo de arte que se le haya ocurrido a su unicornio.


	6. Catálogo Alicornios

**Catálogo**

Alicornios

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Siempre relacionados con la nobleza y algunas de las más grandes virtudes, son grandes unicornios con alas y un gran corazón, suelen ser vistos como símbolo es estatus social, por lo general solicitadas por los verdaderos conocedores de los ponies que no temen ajustarse a muy altos estándares en cuanto al cuidado de un pony, que puede llegar a ser de un tamaño mayor al de los terrestres.

Solo las pueden adquirir por medio de pedido sorpresa o cuando una alicornio convierte a otro pony en alicornio.

— Personalidad:

Hasta ahora solo se han encontrado yeguas alicornio, conocidas por su instinto curioso y juguetón, de potrancas no dejan de meterse en problemas y resultan de lo más entretenido a medida que crecen. También tienen la naturaleza de cultivar diferentes habilidades.

Son una mezcla del espíritu libre de un pegaso, la fuerza y resistencia de un terrestre y la nobleza de un unicornio. Tienden a desarrollar una obsesión por algún tema en particular, el cual depende de su personalidad. Por lo general se relaciona con el gusto por cierta actividad. Se encontraron casos de alicornios obsesionadas con los videojuegos, libros, postres e incluso obsesionadas con la maternidad.

Una de sus principales características es la afinidad con los potros y potrancas. Disfrutan mucho de pasar el tiempo compartiendo las cosas que saben con la próxima generación de ponies debido a su instinto materno fuertemente arraigado. Comparten sus aficiones con los potros y procuran siempre cuidar de los más pequeños. No importa si es una cría de otra especie, si está sola la adoptan con muco gusto.

Su naturaleza protectora las convierte en objeto de aprecio por parte de otros ponies, que gustosos se acercan a una alicornio en cuanto sienten que están en su territorio. Suelen sentirse muy tranquilos cuando hay una alicornio cerca.

Aunque mantienen una buena compostura con un carácter sereno cuando crecen, siempre hacen lugar para juegos y otros tipos de diversión.

Además, algunas son bastante territoriales, eso implica que uno no debe tener cuidado de que su alicornio no se encuentre con otra muy seguido, a menos que sean hermanas. Se toleran entre sí a pesar de no tener relación alguna, pero sus personalidades a veces chocan.

Cuando tratan de expresar algo con seriedad pueden recurrir a una voz muy fuerte, conocida como "La Tradicional Voz Real de Canterlot". También emplean la tradicional voz real de Canterlot cuando están emocionadas, enojadas, exaltadas o asustadas.

— Dieta:

Además del heno, siempre disfrutan de banquetes abundantes y variados, como tienen la fuerza de los terrestres, pueden comer una cantidad considerable de alimentos. Su capacidad de vuelo también les consume mucha energía y más el uso de los poderes que tiene por su cuerno. Esto implica que consume más de lo que consumirían tres de estos ponies.

Entre las cosas que disfrutan más están las ensaladas con generosas porciones de rábanos, zanahorias y lechuga, festines con sidra y postres de todo tipo. Muchas alicornios muestra gran preferencia por los pasteles con una buena porción de crema encima.

El té es una de sus bebidas preferidas, aunque suelen empezar la mañana con una reconfortante taza de café negro y las tardes con una refrescante limonada. Note que solo se beben estas cosas en vajilla elegante de alta calidad.

También disfrutan mucho con muchas bolsas de patatas fritas por la noche, especialmente cuando no tienen una fiesta y ven la televisión o juegan algo en la computadora. Sí, lo hacen muy seguido.

Pueden controlar su apetito una cierta cantidad de días, pero lo hacen por mostrar consideración hacia la persona que le provee los alimentos. En ocasiones pueden arreglárselas para llenar la nevera de la casa con todo tipo de comida, pero uno debe tener cuidado porque siempre hay algo de su comida favorita que reservan solo para ellas y lo defienden a toda costa, pero lo demás están dispuestas a compartirlo

— Higiene:

Los baños de burbujas en un jacuzzi a diario son aceptables, claro que también hay que asegurarse de cepillar bien su melena mientras disfruta del baño, no se sorprenda si se pone a hacer alguna llamada para atender algún asunto real mientras está bañandose.

Sus banquetes pueden ser una experiencia muy agradable, pero al día siguiente uno tiene una gran tarea a la hora de limpiar, se sienten incómodas cuando su entorno no está debidamente arreglado y pueden acabar regañando al dueño de la casa con la tradicional voz real de Canterlot.

Lo mismo sucede con la vajilla que usa para tomar sus bebidas. Debe asegurarse de que estén impecables.

A pesar de su posición en la jerarquía pony, siempre están dispuestas a ensuciarse cuando de jugar con potros se trata.

— Recomendaciones:

No necesita ser estricto con horarios, su alicornio regulará su horario de sueño según se requiera en su entorno.

Aparte un presupuesto para cubrir los gastos que puede ocasionar por su mayor afición, ya sean libros, videojuegos u otros. Tenga especial cautela con los gastos si lo que más le gusta es la maternidad.

Para que pueda expresar su instinto maternal sáquela a pasear seguido a los parques donde pueda interactuar con otros ponies, en especial potros y potrancas.

Si su alicornio es aficionada a los videojuegos acepte cuando lo desafíe a una partida, es una forma de demostrar confianza y reforzar el vínculo que tienen. Lo mismo pasa con las otras posibles aficiones que surjan en ella. Comparta con ella cuando lo invita a hacerlo.

Siempre aparte un lugar amplio para el séquito de su alicornio. Por alguna razón su sola presencia atrae a ponies salvajes, en especial sementales, que se disponen a servirle como guardia y asistencia para todo tipo de cosas.

No se preocupe, al ser salvajes pueden cubrir sus propias necesidades y no dejarán que su alicornio se sienta sola. Ayudar a cubrir algunas de las necesidades del séquito de la alicornio es una buena forma de fortalecer el vínculo con la misma.

Aunque a veces no lo muestre, puede deprimirse, así que aproveche los momentos en que reposa para acariciarla o jugar con ella, esto es muy importante para evitar posibles problemas que implique un exilio temporal hacia algún cuerpo celeste.

El tamaño del territorio de una alicornio puede variar según la densidad de la población pony en su ciudad, procure que no se encuentre demasiado seguido con otra alicornio.

Siempre que pueda aplique masajes en el cuello de su alicornio, el estrés que acumulan al cuidar de otros ponies puede ser mucho y se lo agradecerán.

A veces invitan a amigos "peculiares" a jugar o a simplemente tomar el té, esto suele hacerlo cuando uno no está en casa. Así que no se asuste si ve señales de Dracónequs o de otras criaturas extrañas en la sala. Pero eso sí, prepárese siempre para limpiar muchos desastres, en especial si tuvo que ausentarse por más de un día.

— Variantes:

No se ha determinado del todo, pero se podría decir que en cierta medida están relacionados dos tipos de alicornio según su origen.

… Alicornio de la realeza pony. La principal que ha sido descrita, que nace como alicornio. Se nota por su apariencia refinada y agradable, los demás ponies las consideran de la realeza.

… Alicornio Converso. Esto es cuando una yegua pony es convertida por una alicornio de la realeza. También son consideradas como realeza por los demás ponies, aunque no en una medida tan formal como las que nacen como alicornios.

Esperamos que con esto se hayan disipado algunas de sus dudas, es posible que su pedido tarde entre una o dos semanas en llegar, no siempre se puede encontrar el tipo de pony solicitado en poco tiempo. Agradecemos su preferencia y apoyo.

Aviso: Dentro de poco, como respuesta a una consulta por parte de algunos potenciales clientes, actualizaremos nuestras instalaciones y métodos de crianza para agregar Changelings a nuestro catálogo. También estamos contemplando la posibilidad de agregar dragones u algún otro ser mitológico, rogamos su paciencia porque antes de agregarlos a nuestro catálogo se requiere de una investigación exhaustiva para determinar la mejor forma de cuidar de estas mascotas porque sus necesidades varían mucho.

Atenderemos sus consultas a la brevedad posible.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de My Littlest Pet Shop.


	7. Higiene

**Catálogo**

Higiene

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Los ponies suelen ser limpios, al menos hasta cierto punto, y su capacidad de aprendizaje los convierte en unas mascotas de lo más agradables. Su pony seguramente podrá cultivar buenos hábitos de higiene y se mantendrá saludable a lo largo de sus días. Claro, no olvidemos que siempre hay excepciones, como ponies que disfrutan más sumergirse en el agua y otros que optan por no ensuciarse.

— Hábitos.

Los ponies terrestres suelen ser bastante activos y, por ende, se ensucian el pelaje con cierta frecuencia, digamos que hay casos en que se ensucian cada cinco o seis… minutos.

Su acicalamiento se limita a una buena sacudida para quitarse el polvo y otras cosas de encima, pero esto no es del todo efectivo cuando tienen algo pegajoso en el pelaje, lo cual sucede muy seguido.

A los pegasos no les molesta ensuciarse a menos que esto les impida volar, ello también se aplica a mojarse el plumaje. Para evitar mojarse más de lo necesario se acicalan las plumas con regularidad usando su lengua.

Su hábitat natural está en las nubes y lugares elevados, donde pueden evitar daños a sus preciadas plumas.

Para aquellos que quieren evitar situaciones incómodas están los unicornios, cuya mayoría prefiere evitar ensuciarse y disfrutan de baños frecuentes, en especial si es con burbujas.

Algunos son conocidos por su búsqueda de conocimiento, por lo que hacen investigaciones estableciendo sus propios laboratorios donde no faltan explosiones y crean la necesidad de esos frecuentes baños, los cuales toman no solo por gusto, sino por necesidad.

No es de sorprender, como son parte de la realeza, que los alicornios prefieran mantener altos estándares de limpieza. Claro que hay algunos casos en los que se envician con los videojuegos o con algún pasatiempo y acaban descuidándose por lo menos dos o tres veces al mes.

Como varían de personalidad, los ponies pueden tener diferentes exigencias y hasta excentricidades a la hora de tomar un baño. Mientras unos se conforman con un baño con algo de agua y jabón en un recipiente, otros demandan dramáticamente un baño en una tina de mármol con burbujas y agua importada de los Alpes Suizos, sin olvidar sus juguetes de bañera de edición limitada (disponibles en nuestro inventario de ventas).

Es recomendable preparar un presupuesto para los casos en que su pony no le guste el agua, pueden poner mucha resistencia y romper una que otra cosa mientras luchan, cosas como: ventanas, floreros, espejos, televisores, laptops, tablets, vajilla costosa (de alguna forma siempre aciertan a romper las cosas más costosas).

Para el baño de su pony

hay muchas opciones, unas de las más solicitadas son:

— Bañera para pony. El precio varía según el material, desde mármol italiano a madera de tonel.

— Shampoo. Para el cuidado de su pelaje, con variantes en fragancia según la preferencia de su pony. Desde chocolate hasta fresa silvestre, el favorito de muchas yeguas, hasta el clásico Hay & Shoulders anti caspa para los sementales. Todas tienen sus versiones para pelo rizado, lacio, seco o grasoso.

— Perfumes y colonias. De las marcas más reconocidas como "Cocó Pomel n.º 5" (disponible ahora en su nuevo "Esencia fresca de coco"), también "Colt Spice" (con su masculino "Sudor Fuerte")

— Aceites y sales aromáticas. Para los unicornios más exigentes, aromas frescos y sofisticados.

— Velas aromáticas. Para mejorar el ambiente y hacer que su pony se relaje durante el baño.

— Animalitos de goma. Juguetes de bañera que flotan, los que funcionan a cuerda vienen en pedidos especiales.

— Kit básico. Cuenta con cepillo, esponjas y toallas para que pueda bañar a su pony.

— Ungüento marca Zecora. Para los golpes, en caso de que a su pony no le guste el agua.

La higiene dental también es importante. Para esto existen varias opciones, todas disponibles en nuestros almacenes, los cuales puede solicitar a una o dos semanas plazo. Entre las más frecuentadas tenemos:

— Crema dental. Vienen con sabor a menta, fresa, limón, pera vainilla o manzana.

— Hilo dental. Con esencia de canela para que no se resista a la limpieza.

— Enjuague bucal. Con sabor a vainilla, chicle o menta.

— Goma de mascar. Sin azúcar, para mantener un aliento fresco y evitar que se les ensucien las encías.

El lavado de los dientes debe hacerse por lo menos dos veces al día, uno nunca sabe qué diantres se llevan a la boca desde que son potros. Uno esperaría que eso cambie a medida que crecen y eso sucede, empeora.

Para asegurar la salud de su pony se recomienda limpiar regularmente el lugar que habita su pony, en ocasiones se adueñan de una habitación entera, otras veces están dispuestos a compartir, siempre y cuando respeten su privacidad.

Precauciones

Los ponies fácilmente desarrollan algún gusto en especial y pueden hacerse coleccionistas de ser posible, raras veces llegan al punto de la obsesión, aunque han habido casos de ponies que se convirtieron en otakus, gamers, hipsters o nerds. Se recomienda primero identificar su colección personal y tener extremo cuidado al limpiar cerca de la misma. Los ponies pueden ponerse de muy mal humor si no se respeta su colección personal.

Al cepillarle los dientes tenga mucho cuidado, si se ponen nervioso pueden morder. Evite las miradas incómodas mientras lo hace.

Asegúrese bien de que los alimentos que le vaya a servir a su pony y los recipientes en los que los sirva estén limpios.

Tenga extremo cuidado cuando su pony desarrolla gusto por la cocina, en especial con la repostería, las manchas del techo se limpian mejor con limón y bicarbonato.

Cepillar la melena de su pony según lo requiera, es bueno para su autoestima. No olvide mantener el look o estilo de su pony, esto puede afectarles.

Si su pony es una unicornio y exige alguna mascarilla facial, no corra riesgos y compre dicha mascarilla. Si quiere asegurarse puede agregar algunos cosméticos de calidad europea.

Si su pony terrestre tiene melena esponjada y se va mucho por las fiestas, tenga siempre a mano algo de shampoo, enjuague para cabello desenredante para chicle. Nunca sobran toallitas húmedas y desinfectante para las manos.

Con los ponies adictos al trabajo debe tener especial precaución cuando salen a jugar, casi siempre llenan sus cascos con astillas de manzanos y lodo.

Esperamos que al menos uno de estos tips le sean de utilidad.

Con respecto a nuestra más reciente adquisición. Nuestra fuerza expedicionaria sufrió bastantes percances debido al hábitat bastante hostil de los Changelin. Pedimos su comprensión si sus pedidos especiales se retrasan.

Contamos ahora con un nuevo equipo de especialistas que nos darán su apoyo adicional para acelerar el proceso y agregar a la brevedad posible Changelins a nuestro catálogo.

Sin nada más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de ventas de "My Littlest Pet Shop".


	8. Alimentacion

Recomendaciones

Alimentación

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

Uno de los aspectos más importantes de cuidar de una mascota es el de la alimentación. Una dieta variada y balanceada puede hacer que su salud mejore y que esté de buen humor, contribuyendo en gran manera a un buen desarrollo y vida para su pony.

Entre las primeras cosas que se recomienda están los vegetales, claro que no nos limitamos a los vegetales como tales, sino que abarcamos un poco más, incluyendo forraje, heno, un poco de césped, flores y toda variedad de cereales.

Pueden alimentarse de un solo tipo de legumbre en cada comida, pero variar con las ensaladas garantiza un apego muy fuerte con su pony.

Disfrutan, en su mayoría, de los postres, en especial los que tienen bastante azúcar, si un día le falta imaginación, puede contentarlos con un cubo de azúcar. Siempre funciona.

Desde pequeños se nutren con leche, la cual puede solicitar a la empresa. A tres semanas de vida empiezan a comer sólidos, así que puede empezar a darle sólidos a partir una semana de que le llegue su pony. Aliméntelo con una cuchara de madera, pero no se alarme si se quiere comer la cuchara, solo busque un repuesto y continúe con la alimentación.

Suelen ejercitar bastante cuando salen a jugar, por eso es bueno tener siempre algo listo en la nevera. Recuerde mantener bien escondida la cidra y las golosinas que quiera reservar para su consumo personal. Tienen buen olfato y es muy probable que las encuentren si no las esconde bien.

Use los bocadillos como recompensa por buen comportamiento, aunque son inteligentes, siempre ceden ante una tentación de ese tipo. No les gusta mucho admitirlo, así que no trate de mencionar ese hecho en frente de su pony.

Por una razón desconocida tienen cierta obsesión por el heno enlatado, a tal punto que rápidamente desarrollan el reflejo de acudir a toda prisa cuando escuchan abrirse una lata de heno. Puede usar este incentivo para cuando no puede encontrar a su pony, tan solo esté en un sitio abierto y abra la lata para que su pony salga de donde esté, claro que también se arriesga a que otros ponies en las cercanías se hagan presentes. Tenga más de una lata a mano o se verá en apuros.

También es muy bueno para los ponies variar entre frutas, ya sea en postres o como bocado para la tarde.

Un pony suele ser feliz con tres comidas y un bocado al día. Unos cuantos requieren un poco más, en especial si son terrestres, algo como cinco comidas al día y un bocado de medianoche.

Tenga algo preparado en la nevera para cuando su pony tenga hambre y no esté presente, esto será de mucha ayuda si decide invitar a otros ponies a pasar el rato. Muchos de nuestros clientes tuvieron magníficos resultados preparando emparedados de flores y limonada como reserva para cuando no están presentes, en este punto puede mostrar su creatividad con las combinaciones posibles

ADVERTENCIA: Nunca, pero nunca prepare emparedados de cactus.

Tampoco deje a fácil acceso los electrodomésticos más peligrosos como licuadoras o batidoras industriales. Los ponies son curiosos por naturaleza y el desastre puede ser tremendo.

Si toma precauciones y aún así sucede algo en la cocina, el seguro anexado en el paquete en que vino su pony lo cubre, excepto cuando hay más de dos cebras involucradas en el mismo incidente.

Recomendaciones nutricionales

Tenga muy presente las tendencias y gustos de su pony. Sus necesidades alimenticias pueden variar mucho y es posible que hasta lleguen a extremos. Casos ejemplo:

Unicornios de buena apariencia. Casi siempre están pendientes de su figura y de las calorías que consumen, a esto también tenemos que añadir el hecho de que prefieren comida de alta calidad, son muy exigentes en cuanto a esto. Para evitar que los excesos con comida gourmet hagan estragos en su salud, recurra a ensaladas con buena presentación, en raciones tamaño bocadillo.

Terrestres adictos al trabajo. Aunque no son exigentes con la calidad, lo son en cuanto a cantidad, porque requieren bastantes calorías. Puede darles cosas dulces para cubrir dicha necesidad, las sopas están entre sus favoritos si incluyen un poco de césped fresco. Procure darle a su pony terrestre una buena ración de carbohidratos y proteína.

Pegasos deportistas. Siempre tenga cuidado de no aportarles comidas demasiado pesadas, tampoco obligue a su pegaso a terminarse todo el plato porque ya realizará alguna actividad que le abrirá el apetito. Alimentos altos en hierro y calcio son excelentes para estos ponies.

Una ración de alimento balanceado al día es también recomendable. Nuestra compañía posee una división entera orientada a la nutrición de mascotas, por lo cual hemos desarrollado diferentes versiones de alimentos balanceados y formas de administrarlos, unos de los más solicitados son:

Heno enlatado. Cada lata contiene hasta tres raciones normales, enriquecido con proteínas, grasas vegetales y vitaminas. Viene en sus variantes: Praderas europeas, Campos de cebada, Trigales de la Toscana, Texan Far West (con picante extra) y South Border Hot (Con ultra picante a base de hierba dragón).

Snacks de zanahoria. Bocadillos elaborados con las mejores zanahorias hechas puré, enriquecidas con vitaminas extra y horneadas en moldes con forma de diminutas zanahorias, también disponibles en sus variantes: Horneada al Vapor, Frita en Oliva, Deshidratada (galleta crujiente) y su versión natural. Tenga cuidado al dárselos a su pony, puede morder con entusiasmo y provocar unas cuantas marcas de dientes en la mano.

Florero recargable. Un hermoso florero que saca las flores que ponga en su cargador según su pony vaya activando un mecanismo, muy útil cuando tiene que salir y deja a su pony solo en casa, lo entretiene y alimenta. Puede solicitar diseños personalizados al contactar con el departamento de ventas. Disponible en sus diferentes dificultades: Simple (un pedal), Medio (aros para girar alrededor de la tapa), Avanzado (con un acertijo de palancas que cambia cada vez), Musical (juego de teclas con sonidos), Cerebrito (Con un panel electrónico que lanza ecuaciones de tercer grado).

Puede ver una gran gama de productos que ofrecemos para la correcta alimentación de su pony en nuestros catálogos por pedido.

Además…

BUENAS NOTICIAS

Esperamos pronto seguir informando sobre nuestra más reciente adquisición, ya se hizo la llegada de los primeros ejemplares y ahora solo es cuestión de terminar el papeleo para que sea oficial la distribución de Changelings.

Es un gusto estar a su servicio y se aceptan tanto consultas como sugerencias. Sin más que decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de "My Littlest Pet Shop"


	9. Catálogo Changelings

**Catálogo**

Changelings

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Nos complace informar a nuestros distinguida clientela que ya disponemos de Changelings en nuestro catálogo.

Los changelings, variedad muy especial de equinos, son muy versátiles para adaptarse en cualquier entorno. Conocidos como ponies rudos que no le temen a nada, son los preferidos de muchos aventureros y personas de fuerte carácter.

No son exigentes en cuanto a comida o comodidades, lo que los hace ideales para compañía en actividades y lugares inhóspitos, como en la espeleología (exploración subterránea), alpinismo extremo, incursiones en selvas desconocidas, desiertos y minas.

Protegidos por sus corazas, son bastante resistentes y fieles a quien consideran un digno líder por su naturaleza de enjambre, Excelentes e incondicionales compañeros con un ligero toque de insecto.

 **Changelings**

Varían en tonos oscuros y vivos colores, casi todos son alados con cuernos y tienen alas y ojos como de insectos, a pesar de su agresiva apariencia, resultan ser animalitos muy deseosos de amor, ya que el amor resulta ser la mayor fuente de nutrientes que puede tener, característica que le permite vivir mucho tiempo y explica su especial apego a su amo.

— Personalidad:

"Leales hasta el final", así los describió uno de nuestros exploradores por su dependencia del amor como fuente principal de alimentación. Suelen ser muy apegados a los primeros que conocen en su vida, esto es debido a que en su entorno natural viven en colonias familiares dominadas por una reina o un rey.

Pueden ponerse bastante agresivos si creen que algo o alguien representa una amenaza para su familia y no dudan en mostrar los colmillos. En una gran medida disfrutan ser serviciales, porque de esa manera refuerzan el amor que se les da y eso significa una mejor comida.

No son tan inteligentes como el pony promedio, pero entienden instrucciones simples, por eso es más que recomendable ser muy específico cuando se pide algo de un changeling.

No se sorprenda si su changeling pasa mucho tiempo con la televisión o con algún libro en especial, suelen estar obsesionados con el amor y buscan representaciones del mismo en novelas y series de televisión. Incluso algunos siguen con esto a escondidas a altas horas de la noche.

— Dieta:

No son muy exigentes en cuanto al heno que se les sirva ni a las ensaladas, pueden comer lo mismo que cualquier otro pony, pero su principal fuente de nutrientes es el amor. Un changeling con amor puede permanecer varios meses sin comer.

Como son seres de sangre fría, esto es irónico, necesitan una buena fuente de calor, así que es bueno agregarles algo de comida o bebidas calientes cuando la temperatura del ambiente baja mucho.

Para facilitarle el tema, su changeling puede llegar con un pack doble de "amor enlatado", que se distingue por el símbolo de un corazón rojo en la lata. Puede durar hasta dos semanas.

En cuanto quiera hacerle una merienda casera, no se preocupe, solo ame a su changeling y dele unos cuantos abrazos al día, las caricias también son buenas. Instintivamente, el changeling reunirá el amor que reciba y lo amasará en una especie de contenedor con forma de corazón cuyo tamaño y brillo rosa pueden variar según la cantidad de amor acumulado. Luego lo comerá cuando sea necesario.

Los changelings son seres medianamente inteligentes, por lo que siempre guardarán una modesta reserva de amor en sus nidos para casos de emergencia.

— Higiene:

Como no son iguales a los ponies normales, son más fáciles de asear, en ocasiones ni siquiera hace falta un baño semanal, ya que siempre se acicalan ellos mismos con sus propias patas, no se asuste si le recuerda a una mosca.

No les gusta mucho mojarse porque les impide volar y el frío lo sienten más intenso por ser de sangre fría.

Un paño húmedo y tibio es recomendable para limpiar las manchas que se haya hecho en la coraza.

— Recomendaciones:

Recuerde siempre que su changeling es de sangre fría, por eso conviene sacarlo a pasear para tomar el sol con regularidad.

Siempre haga lugar en su cama, si hace mucho frío, su changeling puede subirse sin consultar para calentarse, tenga cuidado porque algunos desarrollan el hábito de morder entre sueños.

Trate de demostrarle su amor siempre que pueda, las caricias y abrazos son lo más frecuente y eficaz. Puede intentar con un beso, pero bajo su propio riesgo, pueden hacerse adictos.

Siempre tenga una correa a mano cuando saque a pasear a su changeling. Si ve a una pareja se acercará para comer un poco de amor, esto puede incomodar a otras personas.

Al limpiar procure no tocar las reservas de amor que su changeling esconde en su nido. Pueden ponerse muy agresivos si uno se mete con su reserva personal de amor.

Si desea que su changeling tenga un compañero de juegos, puede tener otro changeling o también un pony con pelaje muy esponjoso. Los ponies de zonas frías tienen pelaje suave abundante y muy cariñosos por su tierna personalidad, eso los hace los compañeros perfectos para su changeling.

— Variantes:

Puede encontrar dos principales variantes.

Changeling oscuro. El cual está caracterizado por sus tonos bastante oscuros en la coraza, casi siempre bien con los ojos en un patrón azul verdoso. Se divierten mucho tomando la forma de otros ponies para jugar bromas.

Changeling arco iris. Bastante colorido, hasta sus ojos pueden ser de todo color, estos son, por lo general, changelings que deciden compartir parte del amor que reciben. Son un poco más tranquilos.

Por cierto, entre los changeling también están los de la realeza, los cuales son más altos y tienen las facultades reproductivas que los otros changeling no tienen. Se recomienda tener cuidado de que no se exceda en este aspecto, porque puede llegar a formar un nido castillo changeling fuera de la casa y suele ocupar mucho espacio para su propia colmena. También se divierten guardando cosas en crisálidas, usted podría acabar dentro de una de vez en cuando.

Los changeling de la realeza pueden ser solicitados por pedido sorpresa.

Puede hacer su pedido a partir de ahora, solo recordar que el promedio de entrega de dos semanas se extiende a tres semanas por el tipo especial de transporte que requiere, ya que desde larva puede expulsar ácido por la boca y por eso hay que transportarlo con mucho cuidado, pero nadie le diría "no" a esa carita de bichito amistoso que tienen.

Es un gusto estar a su servicio y se aceptan tanto consultas como sugerencias. Sin más que decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de "My Littlest Pet Shop"


	10. Un momento relajado

**Un momento relajado**

Saludos, estimado(a) lector(a), en esta ocasión estamos con un instructivo paso a paso para que podamos hacer que nuestro pony se tome su medicina.

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Los ponies son seres sensibles, en su mayoría suelen acumular el estrés, esto puede dejar marcas en su personalidad y dañar su salud física. Para evitar que algo malo pase con la salud de su pony es muy importante realizar actividades recreativas y manejar el entorno del mismo para que así no acumule el estrés que tanto daño les hace.

 **Juegos.**

Es muy evidente que los ponies, en su mayoría, suelen ser seres con una intensa necesidad de jugar, y el tipo de juego varía según la personalidad, además de que usan los juegos para satisfacer mente curiosa.

Como son seres míticos, en especial los unicornios, suelen pasar un buen tiempo tratando de probar su existencia haciendo todo tipo de desastres para dejar marca evidente de su presencia en un lugar, se nota rápido si un pony estuvo en un lugar. Este no es el caso con los ponies terrestres porque no necesitan probar su existencia, ellos simplemente hacen un desastre porque son un poco torpes al jugar.

Muchos ponies responden positivamente a los juegos de pelota, ya sean juegos de pareja o en equipos. Se recomienda extrema precaución y disponibilidad de repuestos si se trata de un unicornio, porque pueden pinchar la pelota con su cuerno.

Es bueno hacer un presupuesto cuando se realizan juegos con los ponies. Caso ejemplo es cuando uno quiere jugar soccer con ellos, dos pares de zapatillas deportivas y dos pares de protectores para las pantorrillas por pony pueden elevar nuestro presupuesto por las nubes, pero se puede reducir en buena medida si uno acepta el patrocinio de alguna empresa como:

 **Leoparade.** Sudor de leopardo concentrado para deportistas extremos.

 **PONY.** Make it believe.

 **Facehoof.** Red social de blogging.

 **Colt Spice.** Desodorante para verdaderos sementales.

Note que también es bueno tener a mano un equipo de primeros auxilios, pueden haber algunos raspones.

 **Juegos mentales.**

Los ponies son curiosos por naturaleza, por lo que un buen juego para estimular la mente es de bastante provecho, excepto en reducidos casos en que su pony esté más inclinado a las actividades físicas, esto pasa más con pegasos y terrestres porque prefieren cosas rápidas y prácticas respectivamente.

Debido a su mente sedienta de estímulos, les gusta enfrentar retos de vez en cuando. Un buen puzzle o una trampa de cascos (porque la de dedos no les queda) son buenas opciones.

Si su pony tiene cierta tendencia a cosechar manzanas no debe darle cosas complicadas, puede ver en las jugueteras en las secciones para menores, en especial aquellos que tienen límite de edad d años, pero no le garantizamos que su pony no se sienta frustrado y acabe rompiendo el juguete.

 **Juegos de mesa.**

Los dinámicos juegos de mesa ofrecen una amplia variedad de experiencias para nuestros peludos amigos, que disfrutan mucho al llevarlos a cabo porque pueden socializar mientras se divierten y, en la mayoría de los casos, comer golosinas. Esto llena el pack completo de entretenimiento entre los ponies para que no se depriman, claro que también hay que tener cuidado de que no se queden hasta tarde jugando, de lo contrario podrían hacer una pijamada y se quedarían a hacer sus juegos hasta muy entrada la noche, créanos cuando le decimos que no quiere eso si al día siguiente tiene que trabajar.

Se recomienda extrema precaución cuando juegan MONOPOLY o UNO, limpiar después se hace una tarea interminable.

 **Videojuegos.**

Ya sean en la computadora, una consola, celular o tableta, muchos ponies han llegado a puntajes impresionantes.

Entre algunas de las recomendaciones en un top site de ponies gamer encontramos:

 **Super Smash Bronies.**

 **Mares of War 3.**

 **Grand Theft carriage Equestria.**

 **Super Mare-io 64**

 **Plants vs Ponies**

 **Pinkie Kart.**

 **My Little Fortress.**

 **Hoof – Life.**

 **Age of Ponies.**

 **Nopony's Sky.**

 **My Little Portal**

Y bueno, hay muchas opciones disponibles. Solo tenga mucho cuidado cuando su alicornio se pasa demasiado tiempo jugando, peor si interrumpe una partida online.

…

Otras actividades como: Lectura de todo nivel, conversaciones por chats, arquitectura o construcción de máquinas del día del juicio (los accesorios para esto tienen un tiempo de espera mayor y un precio más elevado) pueden ser buenas opciones.

Nota: Si de casualidad su pony tiene las pupilas dilatadas y se ve muy nervioso, llame a su veterinario, porque de seguro encontró sus medicamentos escondidos (drogas).

Como puede ver, existe una amplia gama de actividades para entretener a su pony, desde un juego simple hasta un curso avanzado de física cuántica por correspondencia. Todo depende de las preferencias de su pony, haga un esfuerzo por conocer sus preferencias y podrá encontrar las cosas necesarias para amenizar el tiempo de espera que el equino tiene que pasar mientras usted está fuera de casa.

Disponemos de varios almacenes llenos de diferentes accesorios y materiales para el entretenimiento de su pony. Solo tiene que solicitarlos a la sucursal de My Littlest Pet Shop más cercana a su localidad.

El tiempo y precio pueden variar según el tipo de producto solicitado.

Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestras líneas de productos para cuidado y entretenimiento para ponies y estamos a su servicio para atender sus consultas.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de ventas de My Littlest Pet Shop.


	11. Cuando se pone cariñoso

**Cuando se pone cariñoso**

Saludos, estimado(a) lector(a), en esta ocasión le disponemos algunos detalles a tomar en cuenta cuando su pony está en cierta etapa de su desarrollo.

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Los ponies por lo general son cariñosos, algunos no lo demuestran de la misma forma, pero casi siempre tratan de hacer que uno note su apego hacia su amo.

Una cosa que escapa a nuestro control es el aplastante paso del tiempo. Para explicarnos mejor podemos darle cierto dato: Por lo general, nuestros clientes reciben a su pony con una edad aproximada de 8 semanas (2 meses), antes de que termine la etapa en la que desarrolla los lazos familiares. Posterior a eso ya puede desarrollarse en su infancia hasta cumplir cerca de un año y medio.

Lo crítico puede llegar al cumplir los dos años y medio, época en que muchos ponies empiezan a desarrollar sus facultades reproductivas, cabe destacar que mayormente se inclinan por sus necesidades emocionales, los sentimientos son muy importantes. No se sorprenda si su pony se empieza a comportar de una manera más "afectuosa" que de costumbre.

Si tiene un semental es muy probable que éste mismo insista en que lo saque a pasear y que lo deje salir sin compañía por tiempos más prolongados de lo usual y con mayor regularidad.

Algunos se reúnen entre amigos para salir en una "noche de chicos", en ocasiones invitan a alguno que otro dragón.

Las salidas nocturnas en grupo no son exclusivas de los sementales, sino que se frecuentan mucho con las yeguas, las cuales no dejan escapar la oportunidad de ir a una fiesta, de lo contrario organizan una en la casa y el desorden puede ser fatal.

Para estos casos recomendamos adquirir un par de utensilios de limpieza de techos patentados y nuestro nuevo removedor de manchas de mantequilla de maní con jalea y ectoplasma, no se imagina cuántas veces hace falta un buen removedor de ectoplasma después de una fiesta salvaje de unicornios adolescentes.

Muchos sementales tratan de causar buena impresión realizando actividades pesadas o ejercicios de cardio intenso al aire libre a modo de deshacerse de ese excedente de energía que empiezan a acumular en su pubertad.

Nota: Para los pegasos se recomienda tener una fuente para aves de buen tamaño.

Puede conseguirle equipo deportivo o herramientas para realizar la actividad que quiera, es también una buena oportunidad para hacer que su pony le ayude a generar algunos ingresos extra con trabajos ocasionales.

Otros clientes organizan carreras de ponies. Note que no sean carreras mixtas, ya se hicieron muchos potrillos como consecuencia.

Si su semental es un unicornio no se sorprenda de que organice noches en que saldrá de fiesta con sus camaradas (otros unicornios) gritando "Hermanos, Hermanos" a todo pulmón. Su unicornio apreciará mucho si le compra una buena dotación de Colt Spice en su edición "Fuerza de Narval". También es perfectamente normal que hagan carreras con un mapache y un azulejo, fenómeno que nuestros mejores científicos no han podido explicar hasta el día de hoy.

En caso de tener un pegaso no olvide dejar una ventana abierta y bien señalada para que pueda volver a casa, solo que esto lo hará a elevadas horas de la noche. También es posible que se choque con las paredes unas cuantas veces antes de acertar con la ventana. Por lo general uno se dará cuenta si van a salir en la noche si se esmeran en cuidar su plumaje. Un buen Colt Spice "Winter is Coming" es recomendado como uno de los favoritos.

Con los terrestres es muy simple. Deje que vaya a divertirse, de alguna manera se las ingenia para volver a casa. Se recomienda tener algunas aspirinas para cuando vuelva, aunque también podría despertarlo al día siguiente con un cubo de agua helada.

El caso es un poco más complicado cuando se trata de una yegua. Para estas ocasiones se recomienda tener un buen seguro.

Sus ciclos fértiles pueden ser un poco frecuentes según lo que se descubrió recientemente en unos estudios realizados sobre la reproducción de los ponies por parte de nuestro personal del departamento de investigación.

Gracias a estos estudios tenemos disponible en nuestro catálogo el pedido para los 17 tomos de la "Guía del ciclo reproductivo y emocional de los ponies" con más de 47,300 ilustraciones y fotografías en Ultra HD. Donde podrá "aprender" mucho sobre cómo se reproducen los ponies y podrá ver a detalle la "técnica" correcta del proceso entre las diferentes combinaciones que pueden realizarse por parte de nuestros equinos favoritos. Incluye 12 esquemas con el formato oficial de Hasbro para elaborar sus shippings personalizados.

 **Nota: Rogamos a nuestros clientes que no nos acusen de cloperos porque hemos realizado estas observaciones en nombre de la ciencia … (guiño guiño)**

ANUNCIO:

Nos complace anunciar la actual disponibilidad de nuestro primer lote de dragones bebé, los pedidos tienen un tiempo usual de espera de dos a tres semanas, note que el envío incluye lo siguiente:

1 Huevo de dragón por abrirse (para ello solo tiene que elevar la temperatura un poco con un lanzallamas).

10 Raciones de gemas cocidas para fácil digestión.

1 Nido provisional (se recomienda cambiarlo después de los primeros dos meses).

1 Botella de aceite para masaje de escamas.

1 Contrato de seguro médico que abarca casi todos los tipos de incidentes con quemaduras de reptil legendario.

1 Libro de psicología infantil de dragones (solo se lo damos para que lo use para darle unas buenas nalgadas a su dragón cuando no se comporte).

Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestras líneas de productos para cuidado y entretenimiento para ponies y estamos a su servicio para atender sus consultas.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de ventas de My Littlest Pet Shop.


	12. Pavo de Heno

**PAVO DE HENO**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

En época de fiestas es un poco difícil estar de acuerdo con un pony en cuanto a qué cenar. Es obvio porque uno quiere cenar algo especial y delicioso, pero nuestro vegetariano compañero(a) puede incomodarse si decidimos servirnos algún alimento hecho con carne animal.

Para estas situaciones disponemos de la siguiente receta que puede ser del agrado de su pony. Puede servirle de este platillo y usted puede al mismo tiempo servirse su propio platillo hecho con carne para que crea que está comiendo lo mismo.

Qué trucazo, no?

 **INGREDIENTES**

5.5 Kg de heno de variedad harinosa.

300 g de gelatina vegetal sin sabor (la gelatina tradicional no es algo para un pony).

2 Cucharadas de sal.

1 Cucharadita de azúcar.

Verduras a gusto para el relleno.

 **PREPARACIÓN**

Vierta el heno, la gelatina, sal y azúcar en un recipiente grande, cuidado que las cucharas de madera no siempre son lo suficientemente resistentes para este trabajo.

Retire los trozos de la cuchara de madera rota de la masa y busque una batidora potente, el heno es bastante fibroso.

Limpie las salpicaduras de la pared inmediatamente, si se secan pueden ser muy difíciles de sacar.

Si todavía es posible, llame al proveedor que le vendió su batidora y reclame por la garantía, ya que de seguro se rompió.

Deposite la masa en un procesador de alimentos de "My Littlest Pet Shop" hasta que adquiera una consistencia fácil de moldear.

Vierta todo el resultado en un molde con forma de pavo con el relleno deseado al horno a 300 ºC por 10 minutos.

Ahora tiene que bañar el pavo de heno en salsa para que no se seque.

Abra la puerta del horno.

Recoja el pavo del suelo y limpie las pelusas que se le pegaron.

Vierta algo de salsa sobre el pavo (Puede ser de soya o de otro tipo, elija algo al gusto de su pony).

Cierre la puerta del horno… Pero con el pavo dentro.

Repita el proceso de bañado cada 10 minutos hasta que el pavo esté bien dorado en la superficie.

Nota: Es posible que algunos ponies se asomen por la ventana al sentir el aroma de la comida cada vez que bañe el pavo de heno, así que se recomienda poner unos cuantos platos extra en la mesa.

No se preocupe mucho por el fuego del horno, su pony puede aprovechar para azar malvaviscos mientras espera a que se sirva la comida.

Sirva el pavo de heno con una guarnición de su preferencia, en muchos casos recomendamos un poco de puré de papas con unas hojas de lechuga.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Olde Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de"My Littlest Pet Shop".


	13. Catálogo Dragones

**Catálogo**

Dragones

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Nos enorgullece mucho el poder ofrecer a nuestros distinguidos clientes, bueno no tan distinguidos porque algunos incluso están saliendo bajo fianza (al menos de la mayoría por buena conducta), los mejores servicios y productos para el cuidado de sus ponies.

Además de disponer de changellings también estamos muy felices de anunciar la nueva línea disponible de dragones para pedido por catálogo.

 **Dragones**

Los dragones son reptiles legendarios caracterizados por sus capacidades físicas superiores y su apariencia extremadamente épica (hay que admitir que es la principal razón por la que los queremos). Pueden llegar a ser muy buenos amigos o peligrosos enemigos. También son fáciles de entender, debido a su poderosa naturaleza, no tienen necesidad de fingir emociones ni nada por el estilo.

Apenas se hizo el anuncio y ya estamos con las operadoras bastante ocupadas atendiendo pedidos y la bandeja de correo llena de solicitudes por los dragones y por la información pertinente, por eso vemos oportuno hacer esta reseña en nuestro catálogo junto con los tips para cuidar un pony.

— Personalidad:

Algo muy conveniente en los dragones es que, según su tipo, podemos deducir rápidamente cómo será su comportamiento y también podemos aproximarnos a sus preferencias, ventaja muy útil cuando se quiere saber qué clase de compañero se busca.

Por ejemplo:

Un dragón terrestre suele ser un poco más hogareño que los otros y no suele tener el deseo de aventurarse demasiado lejos de su madriguera, un buen guardián y fiel amigo. Pueden ser muy desafiantes cuando no se respeta su privacidad.

Los dragones voladores, en general, sienten la fuerte necesidad de ser libres y de manifestar dicha libertad haciendo todo tipo de travesuras como ocultar objetos, asustar a las ovejas de una granja cercana, secuestrar damiselas para recluirlas en torres bastante altas o uno de sus favoritos, someter a un pueblo en una era de caos y fuego. Son unos verdaderos traviesos cuando crecen.

(Note que, aunque son reptiles, no puede arrojarlos por el drenaje cuando crecen)

También se puede ver una personalidad bastante misteriosa entre los dragones acuáticos, pero se diferencia nivel de agresividad cuando son de agua salada o dulce. Ya que el entorno de agua salada (los océanos) es bastante hostil y abierto, los dragones de esa variedad suelen ser bastante rápidos al nadar y son capaces de soportar bajas temperaturas. Pero el caso con los de agua dulce es diferente, pues les es más difícil escapar y por eso algunos usan un buen camuflaje, aunque nunca muestran miedo cuando hay que hacer frente a algo.

Casi por instinto, los dragones suelen ser noble, hay excepciones, porque suelen guiarse por un código. Siempre que les preguntamos se niegan a revelar dicho código, solo nos dicen que se apegan este.

— Dieta

Los dragones no están limitados a un solo tipo de dieta, pueden comer prácticamente de todo, ya sea: Frutas, vegetales, carne, algunos comen madera, otros cenizas y alguno que otro metales. Pero eso sí, todos sin excepción disfrutan mucho de las piedras preciosas, dichas piedras les aportan los minerales que más necesitan para formar huesos y dientes extremadamente resistentes. Estudios recientes informan que también puede existir una relación entre el estado de sus escamas y el tipo de piedras preciosas que consume.

La carne es muy apetecida por nuestros escamados amigos, principalmente cuando entran en su etapa de crecimiento, en la cual necesitan desarrollar mayor masa muscular en poco tiempo, por eso es una buena recomendación aumentar la ración de carne que se le sirve cuando empezamos a notar un crecimiento progresivo.

Si bien la mayoría de los animales necesitan estar bien hidratados, hay que destacar que entre los dragones hay algunas variedades que no necesitan del agua, en especial si son del tipo que habita en volcanes.

Una ventaja con estos reptiles legendarios es la resistencia sobrenatural que posee en su cuerpo (eso incluye su estómago), porque es un ser capaz de comer tanto alimento fresco como alimento en descomposición. Así que no se preocupe si se le queda la comida fuera del refrigerador, la agudeza de sus sentidos no le impedirá aprovechar la comida.

Otra cosa más, si su dragón arroja fuego por la boca, le garantizamos que se deleitará con la comida quemada. Caso contrario, si arroja hielo, mostrará preferencia por toda cosa fría.

— Higiene.

Los dragones suelen tener las escamas limpias, excepto cerca de la boca y las patas, porque pasan un buen tiempo excavando y comiendo.

Un baño al mes es suficiente, pero esto no siempre es posible hacerlo en casa, ya que algunos se bañan en agua a temperaturas bajo cero y otros en lava. Siempre es bueno consultar al dragón por sus preferencias personales.

Cepillar los colmillos no es del todo necesario, pero el interés en mantener los colmillos relucientes puede ayudarle a fortalecer el vínculo con su dragón. Para eso puede usar la crema dental Crest en una de sus variantes: Cenizas volcánicas, carbón vegetal, carbón mineral, sal marina o brisa gélida.

Siempre use guantes de doble capa de keblar y unas gafas protectoras cuando atienda la higiene de su dragón. Nunca está de más un buen casco industrial.

Pulir y limar las garras es una actividad relajante para el reptil, claro que tendrá que usar herramientas industriales para eso.

Siempre es bueno tener un buen aerosol ambientador a mano cuando su dragón vive dentro de casa, porque de seguro su dragón querrá adornar su guarida con los huesos de sus presas y enemigos. También puede ofrecerle unos cuantos como señal de amistad, por su propio bien le recomendamos aceptar estos regalos.

— Recomendaciones.

Tenga mucho cuidado en cuanto a la educación que le da, las principales premisas de muchos de los dragones son: Acumular, matar, destruir y comer para poder crecer, acumular, matar y destruir más.

Sea muy precavido si decide darle alguna golosina, pueden hacerse dependientes de la misma con facilidad y se comerán lo que usted compre, no servirá esconder las golosinas porque tienen unos sentidos muy agudos.

Siempre tenga al día los papeles de su seguro médico, ya desde pequeños pueden morder.

Cuando lleguen a la adolescencia, trate de fortalecer el vínculo evitando dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, también tenga cuidado, porque muchos dragones suelen desarrollar un cierto fetiche por unicornios.

No se preocupe por los hoyos que el dragón haga en su jardín, o en medio de la sala, siempre están a la búsqueda de gemas para apilar en un montículo donde se recuestan. A medida que crezca, su dragón hará expediciones otros lugares para buscar dichas gemas y agregarlas a su tesoro.

Establezca desde el principio qué cosas son de su propiedad y cuáles puede tomar el dragón, porque su naturaleza codiciosa lo llevará a tomar todo lo que pueda para aumentar su tesoro personal.

Enséñele a ser equilibrado, cuando acumula demasiadas cosas puede crecer de golpe y hasta salirse de control.

Trate de jugar con su dragón siempre que sea posible, o búsquele un hobby, de lo contrario tratará de matar el tiempo aterrorizando una aldea o secuestrando vírgenes ofrecidas como sacrificio. Esto último puede ser conveniente si uno está a la busca de pareja, pero un secuestro no siempre es buena forma de iniciar una relación. Además tendrá que gastar mucho para devolver a las personas secuestradas a su lugar de origen.

Para establecer un vínculo con su dragón, aproveche desde que es bebé para darle algo de valor para que proteja, así empezará con su propio tesoro gracias a usted y eso nunca lo olvidará.

— Variantes.

Existen un gran número de tipos de dragón, pero nos centraremos en ciertas características generales.

Terrestres. Casi siempre viven en desiertos, bosques y bajo tierra. Aunque algunos poseen alas, suelen preferir caminar. Conocidos por ser más tranquilos y resistentes. Casi todo su tesoro lo obtienen excavando en cuevas de gran profundidad. Algunos escupen lava y fuego, en casos raros se ha visto que escupen un veneno peligroso para los animales, pero extremadamente efectivo como fertilizante.

Voladores. Veloces y ágiles en el aire, prefieren estar siempre en lugares altos y gustan mucho de la aventura, pueden salir en expediciones que duran más de dos semanas y volver con un botín raro para su tesoro. En su mayoría escupen fuego, truenos o ráfagas de viento gélido.

Acuáticos. A pesar de poseer alas y la capacidad de volar, prefieren nadar y sumergirse a grandes profundidades, pueden contener la respiración por mucho tiempo, incluso de dormidos. Según su familia, pueden ser caracterizados por escupir hielo por la boca. Algunos de agua dulce no arrojan nada por la boca y son de menor tamaño que los de agua salada.

Estas son en rasgos generales las variedades más abundantes, claro que hay tipos especiales, como los dragones negros, dragones de luz, o incluso los dragones etéreos o de viento y de metal.

La mayoría de los dragones vienen por pedido especial, ya que es difícil cuidar del huevo y en especial obtener uno. Muchos de nuestros especialistas acabaron con numerosas heridas para asegurarse de tener sus pedidos a tiempo.

Si desea hacer un pedido de un dragón, le enviaremos el encargo con un tiempo aproximado d semanas por vía pegaso. Agradecemos su preferencia.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Olde Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de"My Littlest Pet Shop".


	14. Recomendaciones, de paseo

**Recomendaciones**

De paseo

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Nuestros distignuidos clientes frecuentemente sae enfrentan a una situación cotidiana que puede parecer intimidante para algunos. Sí, nos referimos al acto de salir de paseo con su pony, changeling o dragón.

Si es la primera vez que hace esto, razón principal de este post, no se sienta intimidado(a) por ello. Los ponies tienen la necesidad natural de salir y estirar los cascos, les hace falta correr de vez en cuando para mantener una buena saluda física y emocional.

Antes de sacar a pasear a su pony tenga en cuenta que ciertos factores con respecto a su personalidad. La mejor forma de hacerlo es saliendo al jardín. Si su pony es una pegaso amarilla y se asusta con solo ver su sombra, mejor consiga unos cojines y protectores, además de un buen casco de Football americano (nótese que el tipo de casco se especificó por ser el más adecuado). En otros casos puede ser todo lo contrario, en especial si se trata de una pony rosa.

No se preocupe si su unicornio pasa más tiempo recogiendo muestras de la vegetación en lugar de caminar, indicarle que hay cosas más interesantes para estudiar en un parque será suficiente para que se anime a salir.

Ahora que conoce la personalidad de su pony al interactuar con el entorno, ya puede elaborar su propia lista de accesorios de paseo, note que siempre es conveniente mostrarle el contenido de la lista a su pony, en especial si es un unicornio. Trate siempre de llevar las cosas necesarias, no demasiadas. Una lista ejemplo es:

\- Bolsa con bocadillos de avena o de heno.

\- Una bolsa de frituras.

\- Una botella con agua fresca.

\- Una toalla pequeña.

\- Un collar con identificación y correa anti escapes a prueba de unicornios.

\- Una bolsa de cubos de azúcar.

\- Una libreta y lápiz para anotar la dirección de nuevos amigos.

\- Otra bolsa de cubos de azúcar.

\- Un par de gorras o sombreros para el sol.

\- Otra bolsa de cubos de azúcar.

\- Paquete de banditas adhesivas en caso de raspones o heridas.

\- Una compresa para golpes.

\- Un parche patentado para sellar fracturas interdimensionales capaces de distorsionar la misma realidad en que habitamos (nótese que estas cosas son más frecuentes con ponies terrestres tras beber café que de unicornios).

\- ¿Ya mencionamos la bolsa de cubos de azúcar?

\- Una generosa dotación de muffins o pastel de manzana, dependiendo del tipo de pegaso que tenga.

No se sorprenda si ve en su lista más de una bolsa de cubos de azúcar si, en su caso, tiene una pony terrestre rosada hiperactiva.

La lista puede modificarse en base a preferencias y circunstancias locales, ya sean como: Clima, distancia hasta el parque más cercano, cantidad de changelings en la zona, número de puestos de comida chatarra en el camino o cantidad de bolsas de cubos de azúcar que su pony añada a la lista.

En caso de tener un dragón, vigile bien el bolso o mochila en que lleve los alimentos. Si lleva carne trate de mantenerla en un recipiente con sello hermético, para las gemas se recomienda usar un poco de sal para disimular el aroma mineral. Lo más difícil será obligar a su dragón a salir si no es para buscar gemas con las cuales aumentar su colección privada. Le recomendamos siempre llevar algunas gemas a ocultas y esconderlas en el parque o el lugar donde saque a pasear a su dragón.

Puede hacer lo mismo usando corazones de San Valentín para su changeling, solo tenga cuidado cuando éste se sirve del alimento, puede salpicar mucho y hasta devorar un poco de su amor propio.

Muchas personas nos envían frecuentemente consultas con respecto a nuestros catálogos de productos para determinadas mascotas, así que proponemos lo siguiente para hacerlo más fácil:

Envíe su petición con respecto a los productos de la línea que más le interese y lo pondremos a disposición de nuestro público a la brevedad posible.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie, Gerente de Ventas de"My Littlest Pet Shop".


End file.
